hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 8)
Series 8 premiered on June 12, 2006 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions. Cast 'Hi-5' *Kathleen de Leon Jones *Tim Harding *Kellie Crawford *Nathan Foley *Charli Robinson Puppeteers * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Hey What's Cooking.png|Hey What's Cooking? (Doing) Infobox Special.png|Special (Variety) Infobox Peek-A-Boo.png|Peek-A-Boo (Finding) Infobox Have Some Fun.png|Have Some Fun (Enjoying) Infobox Growing Up.png|Growing Up (Growing) Infobox Pretending Day.png|Pretending Day (Pretending) Infobox Share Everything With You.png|Share Everything With You (Sharing) Infobox Are We There Yet.png|Are We There Yet? (Travelling) Infobox Wish Upon A Star.png|Wish Upon A Star (Wondering) Episodes CDs * Wish Upon A Star (2006 CD) * Wish Upon A Star (CD and Bonus DVD) DVDs * Sharing Wishes (2006) * Have Some Fun! (2007) * Travelling Circus (2007) TV series DVDs * Series 8 Volume 1: Hey! What's Cooking? * Series 8 Volume 2: Special * Series 8 Volume 3: Peek-A-Boo * Series 8 Volume 4: Have Some Fun * Series 8 Volume 5: Growing Up * Series 8 Volume 6: Pretending Day * Series 8 Volume 7: Share Everything With You * Series 8 Volume 8: Are We There Yet? * Series 8 Volume 9: Wish Upon A Star Activity Books and Free CDs * Action Heroes (Free CD) * Wish Upon A Star (Free CD) * Are We There Yet? (Free CD) * Share Everything With You (Free CD) * Let's Pretend (Free CD) * Funny Bunny (Free CD) Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_8.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Sharing Wishes.jpg|Sharing Wishes DVD Circus.jpg|Travelling Circus DVD Have Some Fun.jpg|Have Some Fun! CD Wish upon a star.jpg|Wish Upon A Star File:Wish_Upon_A_Star_Bonus_CD.jpg|Wish Upon A Star (album CD and Bonus DVD) Acdfvgbhjvcgxfzds-cgb.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 8.png|Jup Jup Kathleen's_Intro_Season_8.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 8 Nathan's_Intro_Season_8.png|Nathan's Intro Series 8 Tim's Intro Season 8.png|Tim's Intro Series 8 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 8 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 8 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 8 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 8 Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Doing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Doing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Variety_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Variety Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Finding_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Finding Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Enjoying_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Enjoying Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Growing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Growing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Pretending_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Pretending Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Sharing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Sharing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Travelling_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Travelling Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_8,_Wondering_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 8, Wondering Week Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_8.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 8 Children's_Framework_Season_8_Doing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Doing Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Variety_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Variety Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Finding_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Finding Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Enjoying_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Enjoying Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Growing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Growing Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Pretending_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Pretending Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Sharing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Sharing Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Travelling_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Travelling Week Children's_Framework_Season_8_Wondering_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 8, Wondering Week SOTW Set Series 8.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 8.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_8.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_8.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_8.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_8.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_8.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2006 Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nine Network Category:Channel 5 Category:Children's Frameworks from Series 3 to 10